Almost all organizations require a way to store information, a popular data structure being a tree structure to store and create relationships between the information. However, the problem with most tree structures is that when two nodes of the tree are in multiple locations of that tree, the tree structure dictates the need for two separate instances of that node. Also, the information contained within the nodes is normally statically linked to that particular node. This results in a structure which is space inefficient and in which it may be difficult to manipulate node-common information.